Ridley
Ridley is the face of a thousand flame wars. He is sometimes appropriately called The Cunning God of Flame War. Not to be confused with Ridleying. Character Ridley is both one of the most requested and the first most loved potential newcomers for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. He is the center of controversy due to his size, with many arguing he is supposedly "Too Big". However, the supporters have had their fair share of good arguments. For the longest time, his status was debated after first being shown in the April Direct. The Reveal In the Super Smash Bros for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza, Ridley was finally revealed to be a stage boss, but was overshadowed because of Mewtwo. However, he acts a lot like a playable character without actually being one. Seriously, he has the movements, the icon, is KO'd the same way, has ledge grabs, has a Final Smash. Honestly, no one's sure what to make of it. This Board At this point, Ridley has become GameFAQs. Everything has to do with Ridley. People can no longer look at the word without seeing it as their vocabulary. Ridley has evolved beyond his mortal form, and he is now a god of the board, along with Palutena and Sal Romano. Ridley is this board, and this board is Ridley. energyman2289 has bet his account that Ridley will be a playable character, and seems rather confident. See the topic here. Now, here is Ridley clapping at the chaos he has caused. We now leave you with this message from BurnedPotatoes. How To Unlock Note, Ridley is only in the Wii U version. At the start screen, cram the 3DS version into the sd slot. Ridley replaces Dark Pit The Hedgehog on the css. And Ridley still shows up as a stage boss on pyrosphere wether he's selected or not. Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you or they are Ridley supporters. *WrappedInBlack *ecylis *JayStrike * SmashingBros *Austin_4e * Daverids *energyman2289 *Arne83, even though he doesn't act like one. *kidmf935 *NotSnowske *Rethalwolf *CuddlyDoll *BurnedPotatoes * lastoutlaw113 *Ryoukai *Dedede_Man *conceptuaris *Mikokiri, though would prefer him in his sports outfit. *QueenLUCiNA *TopHattedTroopa * Darkangel4444 *AuraWielder *AngryPidgeon *Taojaz *BiggerRidIey *DynasticAnthony *RyanDaRaikou *Faruway *Majora787 *HotCrumpets *HerbertMcGee, doubts that Ridley is going to be playable, but would be pleasantly surprised if he was. *Blargargy *Patwhit01, even authored the RidleyFAQs fanfic. *VelocityHill *Regan145 *Kovrax *Vlakorados *StompedGoomba * bopbop66 * Svedeesh_Cheff: However, he enjoys Ridley as a boss character (and always selects the Pyrosphere stage when playing the Wii U version as Samus), and would NOT want the actual playable dragon cut in favor of Ridley. * player_hater, who swears Ridley will be DLC after Mewtwo! * Divine_shadow_, who was late to the wiki party * FrigidRigid Known Adversaries *Rayquaza487 *User728 *NintendoIsBeast *Samus *Shokio *Burgandburb *OriahKahn *Terra-enforcer *Kingtrace *Bwburke94 and his many alts * Sakurai Gallery Boss_ridley1.jpg|The Dragon that starts flame wars, without even using its Firebreath. Ridleyistoobig52113.jpg|Ridley stimulating an orgasm. Ridley Roster.png|Potential roster featuring Ridley as a newcomer. Brawl Ridley.png|What really happened to Ridley in Brawl. Laughing_Lizards.jpg|K. Rool and Ridley laughing. Ridori-.png|Yes, Japan has Ridley fetishists too. BlueHairedRidley.JPG|Ridley as a blue-haired swordsman, hoping to please Sakurai. fbQLcOF.jpg|A small Ridley Amiibo. M81a2sF.jpg|A regular Ridley Amiibo. Ridley Leak.jpg|Ridley leaked! Space Pirate Election.png|How Ridley became leader of the Space Pirates Ridleak.JPG The Destiny of Samus and Gilbert Gottfridley|A typical Ridley confrontation in Metroid (Warning: Explicit Language). Ode to Ridley|Like the Ode to Minions, but with Ridley. LEAKED VIDEO Ridley CONFIRMED! - Super Smash Bros WiiU 3DS Trailer|The umpteenth Ridley leak. ALL HAIL THE CUNNING GOD OF DEATH!|AKA Ridley kills every Brawl character. Leaked Smash Bros. Announcement|Because we didn't already have enough Ridley videos. MORE PROOF|I need to find something better to do with my time. Ridley_cigar.png|Ridley enjoying a cigar. Trivia *"Using a Mii Fighter, anyone can join the battle." * He has a Twitter. You can follow him here. *He was leaked by Bill Trinen. * He is a boss. * He loves flame wars. * He wishes to have a game starring himself. * Of course Ridley wouldn't be both a stage boss and a playable character at the same time. That's moronic. It's not like Duck Hunt is both a stage platform and a playable character at the same time, or anything... * Ridley is the definition of style * He's a big guy * FOR YOU Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Too Big Category:Not Too Big Category:Memes Category:Villains Category:Ridley Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Queen Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Smartalec Category:Terminology Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Metroid Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Purple Space Dragons Category:Pages with many categories Category:God Among Men Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Male Sluts Category:Fucking Pimp Category:More Female Characters Category:Trolls Category:Badass Characters Category:The Unholy Trinity of Overly-Requested Characters Category:JFK Category:ChibiDialga's stalkers Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:God among men Category:New Comers Category:Faggots Category:People who suck at Smash Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Pirates Category:Off-Topic Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Flying Types Category:Dragon Types Category:Generation VII Category:Spooky Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Sex Gods Category:Waifus Category:Jesus Category:Our lord Category:Husbandos Category:Sluts Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:Wow, that's a lot of categories Category:Gross Category:Yogurt Category:I want spagetti Category:And motzerella Category:Gay Category:Cancer Category:Beautiful Man Category:Sonichu Supporters Category:RidleyFAQs: A GameFAQs and Ridley fanfic Category:Delicious Category:Edgy Category:Way Past Cool